Before the War
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Hence the title. What the day before they leave for Mars was like. Please R&R!


Before the War  
by Darkshadow

Authors Note: This is what training camp is like; right before their vacation is suppose to happen. Their last day on Earth. What was training camp like? I don't own Doom, I just own Sepora.

It had already been a week after she had joined the Marines. She was the newest member, but a few days before she had joined, their was a young man, in his early twenties. He was called The Kid. Kid was about five feet, and ten inches. Kid was wearing a camouflage shirt, and pants. He had short, dark brown hair. "Sepora come on!"

Sepora was the only girl; the other eight soldiers were all guys. Sepora was somewhat short; she was about five foot seven inches. This was actually tall for a girl, but short compared to most of the guys. She had light brown hair, with blond highlights in it; her hair was a little longer then shoulder length. Her eyes were forest green. She was supposed to be climbing up, a wooden wall, with three long ropes. So up to three people could climb up it at the same time. As she was finally, noticed that she had drifted off, she looked over and saw that Kid was waiting for her. As she was running, Sarge gave her a glare that said 'you better get to work.'

Portman was going in order, for the obstacle course. And he was going to the climbing wall. Right as he jogged over to it, Sepor ran and nearly tripped over herself. Kid was waiting, but he needed to go talk to Sarge about something, before he forgot. "Race you to the top, Kid!"

"How many times have you done this? This is going to be my, like, third time. But I'm always up for a challenge."

Portman gave a faint, half smile. Portman was one of the older guys, he was in his mid-thirties, and he was the annoying one in the group. He always talked about his love stories, which no one really wanted to hear. He was a straight out pervert, and everyone knew it. In his mind he, thought he was a big-shot, and was all that. Not one of the more muscular guys, but he did have some. He was getting ready to challenge Sepora, to see who could climb the fastest; he pulled off his shirt, showing his muscles.

"Jeez, Portman. Put your shirt back on!" Duke yelled.

"Shut-up. You little fuck!" He turned to Sepora. "You ready?"

"Hell, yeah."

They lined up, and Duke came over to tell them when to start. "One...two...THREE!"

As soon as they both heard Duke yell three, they were off, now they added on to the challenge, now it was the whole, damn course. While climbing the wall, Portman was ahead of that, Sepora was seriously struggling. While she was almost half-way Portman was jumping onto the blue matt, and continuing with the rest of the course.

Duke shook his head, while laughing. Duke took of his shirt to show off his package. He was twenty-four. He was the guy that Sepora had a little crush on. Duke was a tall, black, muscular man. "Come on Sepora, baby. Kick his ass!" Duke turned to his best friend, more like his brother. Destroyer.

Destroyer smiled, he knew that Duke had a thing, for Sepora. Destroyer was the other black guy. He usually was not one to have a smile on his face; He was more serious, especially with the whole marine stuff. He didn't joke around, and usually knocked sense into people that did. Destroyer was really fit; he was always wearing a sleeveless shirt, or a tight shirt, so you could see every muscle both big and small, on his chest.

"What's that smile for?" Duke asked.

"Come on man, we all know you got a thing for Sepora." Destroyer replied while a big smile that said 'you can't lie to me.'

Duke turned away, and continues to watch Portman, and Sepora's race. They just finished and Sepora collapsed on the ground, breathing as hard as ever. Her heart felt like it would rip through her skin. "Mo-moth-mother fucker." After a minute of cursing she got up, and saw that she didn't beat Portman. He was only a little tired; then again he has done that more then once. It was Sepora's first time through the whole course.

"Good try, Sepor." Duke gave her a big hug. After all she deserved it; she gave it all she got. After Duke gave her a hug, him, and Destroyer ran off with the Kid. Portman gave her a smile, and told her she did a good job, he walked off to go get Sarge, and tell him something about the obstacle course.

Goat was the oldest guy, out of the nine members of this team. He was in his late thirties. Sepora considers him to be a father figure, just because for this whole week, she has been here. Goat has looked out for her every minute of the way. Goat may be older, but that doesn't mean he isn't fit, or anything. He had light brown, spiked hair. Goat was very religious, he often quoted form the bible. Goat was the guy; the most people could get along with. But the one person, who he couldn't get along with, was Portman.

"Sepor, I saw you race Portman, you did a good job."

"I suppose. I wish I could have beaten the jackass, though."

Goat gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then Mac came over. Mac never talked to Sepora, or anyone. If he does talk it was usually to Sarge. Mac had a great smile, Whenever Sepora saw that she had to smile; she could be in the worse mood. But the second she sees's his smile, it'd cheer her up. "Takes a lot of guts to race Portman. He knows this course so well."

"Heh thanks Mac." And with just say a few words of inspiration, he walked off into their cabin. By this time, the weather was getting pretty bad. When they first started, at 11 A.M. it was so sunny, and pretty hot outside. Now it is about 2:45 P.M. And now the sun was gone, there were dark, grey clouds rumbling.

Off in the distance Duke, Destroyer, Mac, and Kid were racing to the cabin. Goat and Portman were shaking their heads. Probably the only time they agreed with each other this whole week. Goat turned around and yelled to Sepora. "Coming Sepora?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll be there in a few minutes." And with that the other two guys jogged into the cabin. Sarge was telling Sepora, to get in soon. He usually wanted everyone to be in the cabin at the same time. But he thought she was probably thing of her family.

Sepora and Kid pretty much had the same story, of what happened to their parents. But their parents are gone. But Kid told her that, he came home one day, and everything/everyone was gone. There was a note on the kitchen that basically said not to try to get help. Or talk to the police. Kid lived in not the richest of places, but it's not like his family was super poor. He was middle class, and that was good for him. After about a week of checking in on his house, he knew that his parents would never be back. He tried to live with friends but it wasn't the same, and most the time got kicked out. Because all of his friends were pretty much poor.

Sepora's story is one day from hanging with a friend's house; she went home and was yelling for her parents to tell her what she wanted for her birthday. Since she just saw something in a catalog that she really liked. But she looked for them everywhere. She tried calling their cell phones, and all of her other family member's. But no one likes to answer their phones. Her family was as well as middle class. Finally late at night, she got a phone call from the police department. Basically the call was that her parents were shot to death. All of her family lived out of state. So she decided that going in the marines, is what she had to do.

Reaper was probably in his mid-thirties, and was very caring. The whole week, that Sepora has been there. He was there anytime she needed to talk, or was having troubles with something. Even though he was old, not as Goat. Sepora thought of Reaper as a brother. One night, when everyone else was out, and it was Reaper, and Sepora, he was teaching her how to load the guns. He told her he would give his life for her.

Reaper looked up, at the sky; seeing little rain drops, at first it was just drizzling. But within two minutes, it went from drizzle to down-pour. Reaper walked over to talk to her, he told her she needed to get up, or she would catch Ammonia.

As they got into the cabin, Reaper, and Sepora were soaking wet. Reaper went to tell Sarge, that everyone was inside now. The cabin was very big, there's an upstairs and downstairs. The upper level is where; Sarge gets Orders from the General. The downstairs, is where they can play pool, or darts, sort of a game room.

Later that night, as the storm got worse, most people were asleep, or getting to ready to sleep. Sarge and Reaper's beds were downstairs in the game room. Those two, had a hard day, and went to sleep the minute they got downstairs.

Back upstairs, Goat, and Destroyer were finishing a story that had happened when they were on the obstacle course. Mac, Kid, and Portman were pretty much asleep. Portman was looking at a magazine, which he was trying to show Mac, and Kid, but they kept yelling at him. Duke was telling Sepora a joke, which really made no sense at all. Duke was the worst person to tell jokes, and stories. Within a half an hour, all nine marines were fast asleep. Not knowing what to expect the next day.

Author's Note: That was suppose to be the beginning of my re-write of Doom. But if you read this first, then my other story is called _Everybody Goes._ Please let me know what you thought of this.


End file.
